Espionage
by Tardis 2010
Summary: A sequel to The Dark Man's Niece, you should read that one first, more about it in ch. 2! Snape returns to his old game of spying, now that Voldemort is back in power. His niece returns to school ready for yet another hectic year, but what more can happen
1. And So My Story Begins

**__**

And So My Story Begins

A/N: This is a Snape-spy kind of fic, and I may decide to make it a sequel to my last story The Dark Man's Niece. And for anybody who has read my last fic, tell me if I'm being more descriptive, please. Okay? Okay!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated character, places, and certain events are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk, preparing the upcoming year's lessons. Making seating charts, and lessons were his least favorite things about teaching. What he liked most, however, was torturing the Gryffindors. You knew that, though.

The clock chimed four. Tea time. Snape sighed, and stood up to leave. He walked through the deserted halls, and soon met up with the other teachers. Then he sat in his designated seat at the teachers' table.

A sudden display of food appeared in front of the staff members. Many teachers began to eat, and talk about the up and coming year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

"Hullo," greeted Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled eternally through his half moon spectacles. 

Snape returned the gesture with a short nod. The chatter of the other professors was too much to compete with.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore, he never gave up.

This time Snape was forced to reply. "Almost," he said. Then under his breath, "I haven't finished planning how to torture Potter."

"What was that, Professor?"

"Nothing, Headmaster."

"Oh. And you, Minerva, are you ready?"

Minerva McGonagall was seated on the other side of Snape. "Yes, I believe so," she said in her flat voice.

Suddenly, a sharp, hot pain shot through Snape's arm. He let out a tiny gasp, but then surpressed it. The Dark Mark, on his wrist, was burning furiously. Snape tried to make it through the pain, but it came to be too much for him.

"Dumbledore," he said through gritted teeth, "can I talk to you, outside?"

"Yes, of course." Snape and Dumbledore stood up, and departed from the dining hall. McGonagall gave them a curious look as they left.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Voldemort is summoning me," Snape stated simply. The sun poured through the window, spreading an eerie light on him. This made him even paler looking, if that was possible.

"Are you going to go?"

"I have to, he'll be suspicious if I don't. I am your spy, after all," said Snape gruffly. Snape was a Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle, but what Voldemort didn't know was that Snape was spying on him, and reporting back to Dumbledore.

Then he sighed, and disapparated. The next moment he was in a circle of other Death Eaters. All of them were dark robed, masked, and hooded. Snape always wore a dark robe, so he just masked himself, and pulled up his hood. There were a few spots in the circle that were empty, because those Death Eaters were too cowardly to return to the Dark Lord's service.

Despite it being the afternoon, the forest was dark, and there were graves all around. A shiver ran through the circle as an almost non-human creature entered the ring.

"You're late," barked a voice. It belonged to Voldemort.

"Sorry, master," mumbled Snape. "I won't be late again, but it was hard to escape that Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord cringed at the mention of the headmaster's name. 

"Explain to me what that little episode was last year," he snapped, referring to a show of treachery from Snape.

"Uh, well," faltered Snape, how could he explain it _(A/N: Sorry, but I find myself referring to Ch. 17 of my last story)_? "I didn't want you to kill her."

"You are telling me who not to kill?" bellowed Voldemort. 

"No, but I thought she'd be more useful alive, how will you kill Potter without her?"

"I would have found a way. Nevertheless, you will be punished in the near future for this treachery. Shall we begin?"

"What now, master," asked a cold, drawling voice that could only belong to a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Somehow Voldemort had helped him escape from Azkaban _(A/N: Sorry, referring to my last story again)._

"I am tired of playing games with Potter. He will die this time. Severus, you will play a pivotal role in this."

Snape snapped up. "Like what?"

"Calm down. You only need to make sure Dumbledore remains in the dark. Lucius will have the most important part. I will tell you later. Now go," Voldemort dismissed them. "Next time you will be punished, Severus."

Snape solemnly returned to Hogwarts. Teatime was almost coming to a close, but not yet.

"Was I missed?" he asked Dumbledore, returning to his seat.

"I took care of it. Meet me in my office?" said Dumbledore.

Snape nodded, and returned to his meal. He ate in a revered silence, and no one bothered to ask him what was wrong. No one ever did.

***

It was past eleven at night, and Snape knew Dumbledore was still awake. He dressed, and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops," he said. The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a spiral staircase, leading to a oak door.

Inside, Dumbledore was awake, and thoughtfully sucking on a lemon drop, of course. Dumbledore was wearing an eccentric, purple night robe.

"Hello," he said. "How was the last meeting?" he said, referring to the Death Eaters meeting

"You know," Snape said dryly. He picked at a piece of wood protruding from the desk. "Like always. They're plotting Potter's death again. My job is 'to keep Dumbledore in the dark'"

"How do they want to kill him?"

"They didn't say, but I'm sure they will, right after they punish me for saving Harper. Lucius has a major part."

"By Merlin! Is that all? Well, thank you, if only we had more spies like you. Oh, and don't get beat up too badly," said Dumbledore with a grin. Snape, however, was not looking forward to what he'd have to face.

Snape returned to his chamber. He sat on the bed, thinking about the fact that he'd be saving Harry Potter, and not giving him a hard time. Then Snape allowed himself a fleeting smile: only two more years, and Potter would gone. However, it was going to be a very, very long year.

__

A/N: Well, I guess it'll have to be a sequel now that I referred to it so much. Wow, that was much longer than I usually write. Did you like it? Review please!


	2. Only the Beginning

__

A/N: READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY LAST STORY!!!! Just thought I'd give you a clue if you didn't read my last story, which you should if you want to read this one! A witch, Harper Skys, goes to Hogwarts, finds that she's Snape's niece, and has an adventure. During this adventure Harry and her are almost killed, Snape charged with attempted murder, Harper getting possessed by You-Know-Who, and there's another attempt on Harry's life. However, this attempt is by Harper, under the influence of Voldemort. When Harper defies him, she is killed. Snape is proved not guilty with the use of a time turner, then he goes back in time to save Harper, succeeds with some heroics, and life returns to normal. Lucius Malfoy is convicted with the attempted murder of Harry, and the murder of Harper, in consequence he is sentenced to Azkaban. Okay, I know that may have been a little fast, and rushed, but it serves you fine if you haven't read my last story.

****

Only the Beginning

When Snape woke up the sun was already shining through his window. He rolled out of his bed, and moodily slammed the window shade down.

Snape hadn't slept much that night. His dreams had been littered with visions of Voldemort, and his followers. Snape was beginning to see what he was going to have to do. He didn't want to think on that, however. He had more recent things to attend.

For example, the students would be arriving today. He sat down at his desk, after dressing. He set his lesson plans in front of himself. Then Snape began to roll up his sleeves, first his right, then his left. As he was rolling up his left, he recoiled in horror. Just like a few years ago, his mark was growing darker. The skull with the serpent tongue was growing more pronounced. However, it was not burning. Snape recognized this, as it had happened when Lord Voldemort had last grown stronger, in Harry's fourth year.

Snape swept out of his classroom to Dumbledore. He found Dumbledore with McGonagall. McGonagall was taken aback by Snape's intrusion, but he paid her no heed.

He thrust his left arm in their direction. McGonagall gasped, but quickly composed herself. Snape watched the blood drain from her face. Dumbledore gazed at the mark, not daring to remove his arm; his eyes had lost their usual sparkle. Then he began to pace across the room, muttering things. It seemed ages before he spoke.

"Well, this cannot be good," he said. "He is gaining power. We can no longer keep this to ourselves. Minerva, would you kindly go request Remus's presence, and send the quickest owl to Sirius?"

"Why them?" sneered Snape. "Black has no right here. And what can a werewolf do, but get in the way? I am sure you and I can handle this," Snape said when McGonagall disappeared. His black eyes glittered maliciously. Sirius Black and Snape could hardly stand to be near each other.

McGonagall returned with Lupin. The four professors sat down in silence, the tension building. Not even Dumbledore spoke.

A small pop! sounded in the back of the room. Black strode up to the front of the room in his human form. His eyes darted between the four professors. Then he sat down next to Lupin.

"Remus," he greeted.

"Sirius," returned Lupin.

"Voldemort is rising again," stated Dumbledore gloomily. "We are the only ones that can stop him, I fear," he paused, " he's growing faster, too." He began to pace again. All light was void from his eyes.

"Why only us?" growled Snape, his eyes alive with hatred.

"Severus, please put your differences aside," the head master said firmly. "We need you. We all have someone we love in danger." This was true, Snape had Harper, Lupin and Black had Harry, and McGonagall and Dumbledore had the rest of the school.

The students would be arriving soon. The teachers needed to prepare, and now they would need to make the nessacery precautions.

Suddenly, an eruption of noise spewed from the great hall. The students had arrived.

"Well, we can finish this later," said McGonagall, as she rose.

Then she took off towards the great hall to meet the students. The rest of them also left, Snape only pausing to glare back at Black and Lupin. Black shifted into a dog, and followed Lupin out.

The teachers all took their places at the table. Black sat at the end of the teachers' table. First the students that had been sorted took their place at their house table. Next piled in the first years, staring at the bewitched roof. Tonight the roof looked like a rapidly moving, cloudy sky.

Snape scanned the tables, recognizing students as he went. First the Slytherin table: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle; then he skipped the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws: useless students; finally he examined the Gryffindor table: Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, a jumble of Weaselys, and finally his own niece Harper Skys. Snape's eyes met hers, and he gave her a polite nod. Just last year he had met his niece, and then Voldemort killed her. Which had resulted in a time turner incident. He risked his whole cover by rescuing her, fortunately Voldemort had accepted his feeble excuse.

Snape was so deep in his thoughts that he took almost no notice of the sorting ceremony. Timid first years would sit on the stool, waiting for the hat to declare them in a house. Snape's loyalty lied with the good wizards, but he "belonged" to a dark one. So, he had mixed feelings about the new Slytherins. More of his favorite students, or more dark wizards?

Finally the ceremony ended, and a lavish dinner appeared. The elves had clearly out done themselves. Turkeys, puddings, mashed potatoes, rolls, pies, fried chicken, apple cider, fruits, and vegetables.

"Food!" shouted Ron, his eyes dancing with anticipation. He was drooling as he piled food on his plate. Apparently it had been a tight summer for the Weasleys'.

Harper grinned at Ron, he never ceased to amaze her. Many people mistake her as a Weasly, she had bright red hair like fire, but she was in much closer relation to Snape.

Harry also grinned, but also begun to make a mountain of food appear on his plate. Soon, between the two boys, the food reached half way to the ceiling. Hermoine rolled her eyes at the boys, how could they be so immature?

Soon, dinner came to an end, and students slowly made their way to their towers. When they got there, a cozy, warm fire met them.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Harper scrambled to the seats closest to the fire, and plopped down into the larger, green, plush chairs. They began to quickly reminisce about their summers. Ron talked about the Quidditch World Cup, Hermoine about all the books she had read, Harry about threatening Dudley, and Harper about Snape's visit.

After she said this, she stared into the flickering flames. Her brow furrowed, she stood up. "You know, I need to go talk to Severus," she said. Then she left, making her way to the dungeon.

Nobody stopped her, it was still sinking into the trio that Harper's uncle was Snape!

When she got to the dungeon, it was as dark as Malfoy's hair was white. Timidly, she peeked in, and saw Snape at his desk, working on stacks of yellow papers.

Snape didn't even raise his head as he said "come in, Harper."

She entered, and sat in the desk directly in front of his desk. "Hey, Uncle Severus," she said in her Washington accent. She was from the states.

Snape set down his quill, raised his head, and an eyebrow. "Hello."

For some reason, Snape was blocking the content of the yellow papers from Harper's view. He looked paler than usual, and was strangely quiet.

"What's the matter?" asked Harper concerned.

"Nothing. I just have some things to deal with."

Harper was contemplating this when a large, black dog entered, and pushed the door shut. The dog's coat glimmered in the candlelight. The dog cocked his head at Harper, and then transformed into a man.

Snape glowered at him. "What, Black?" he snapped.

"I need to talk to you…about your…ah mission," gritted Black.

"Now?"

"What's goin' on?" asked Harper. "Tell me! Has this anything to do with last year?"

"No, kid," said Black, scowling, "this is only the beginning."


	3. A Slow Beginning

**__**

A slow beginning

Disclaimer: I will be making references to Lord of the Rings in this story, so just so you know, I don't own Middle-Earth, the hobbits, etc… you know.

Harper stared at them, dumbfounded. She searched Black's gaunt features, but they gave no clue to her. Next she checked Snape's, but his was as stern as ever.

"Beginning of what?" she finally asked. Her every word was hard, and cold.

"Never mind," came Snape's voice dryly.

"No, not never mind," rose a voice from the door. Dumbledore sounded more wearily than ever. Then he began to tell Harper everything, well, almost. He stopped at Lupin and Black's part, and let Snape finish the long, explanatory sentence.

"I'm a spy. Don't ask why I didn't tell you before," he said sternly. (A/N: Well that was corny.)

Harper was shocked. Her uncle used to be a Death Eater? And now spied against them? Too much! She leaned against a nearby window. The sun was burning like Ron's face when he's embarrassed. "Now if you'd excuse us…" said Dumbledore 

Harper nodded. On her way to the Gryffindor Tower, she felt as if a thousand thoughts were swirling in her head like a pensieve

When she got to the tower Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were waiting for her. Her friends grinned up at her, like nothing was wrong, but nothing was wrong to them. She sat down silently, picking up a book called Merlin: A Look into Magic History.

Finally, Hermoine dared to break the silence. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"Everthing. Did you know that," she paused, wondering what she could say, "well that Snape's a spy?"

"Er, well I did," answered Harry.

Harper looked at him with disgust. "I gotta got to sleep." She walked away, up to the girls' room. Then she sat down on her bed. But she didn't cry, she never did.

Hermoine came running up the stairs. "Everyone! Professor McGongall needs to talk to us. Hurry up, don't dawdle!" 

Everybody filed down, Harper last of all. She stayed by the staircase.

"Student's? Students!" shouted McGonagall. "Due to current events, a new curfew shall be set. After dinner go straight to your common room. Unless," she paused, and looked at Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Harper, "you have a note from a teacher." She left, and the students' imaginations were left to wander.

The next day classes started. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. The students made their way to Lupin's classroom. Clad in red robes, he greeted the Gryffindors.

"Hello! Welcome back," he said. The he looked down at his lesson plans. When he raised his head, he gave the sixth years a stern look. "I thought I'd begin with some history that Professor Binns refuses to teach."

"The C-c-chamber of S-s-secrets?" stuttered Neville Longbottom.

"No," grinned Lupin, his eyes lit up. "I thought we'd study the War of the Ring. That was filled with Dark Arts."

"That was real?" asked a student?

"Oh yes, very." He began with a history of the kings (as found in Appendix A), and was just reaching King Elssar (Aragorn, duh!) when the bell rang. "Oh! Well, tomorrow we will get into the forging of the Ring," he concluded

Next was Potions, then Transfiguration, Herbology…. By the end of the day the students were exhausted. Snape had given them a five page scroll on bezoars ("that's all?" squealed Hermoine). McGonagall a one and a half page on what creature they'd like to be, and why. Not to mention that Lupin had required them to read the first four chapters of The Fellowship of the Ring.

"Bloody hell, are the teachers having fun? I don't care about bezoars, I don't know if I'd rather be a phoenix or a hippogriff, and-and 75 pages?! Who does Lupin think we are? Hermoine?" moaned Ron.

Hermoine issued a sharp slap. "It's a good book. Why, I've already read 105 pages," she said.

"I'm going to go see Dumbledore," Harper said suddenly.

"Want us to come?" asked Harry.

"No." Harper left without a note, without a word, and without a friend.


	4. Many Messages

**__**

Many Messages

A/N: Sorry Footmonser, but I had to hurt Severus, but he'll live.

The halls were dark and deserted. Harper could see a candle's light flickering across the walls, and hear the stairs creak.

When she was almost to Dumbledore's bedchambers, a formidable noise sounded from behind her. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. A blood-curdling meow echoed in Harper's ears.

"Now what's this, Mrs. Norris?" came the cold voice of Filch. "A student, with no note? What I wouldn't give to be able to use the old punishments. C'mon, Skys, you'll be expelled.

Harper's stomach dropped. Expelled? No way!

"No, Mr. Filch, not today," said a kind voice. "I believe she was coming to see me."

"But, headmaster-" started Filch.

"No. Harper, won't you come in?" Dumbledore took Harper into his office, and bade her to sit down. "Now, what was it you wanted?" he asked.

"Well-" what was it that she wanted? "Er, well, I guess that I would someday like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'll need some experience," she said.

Dumbledore was about to say something, but stopped himself. Well, alright, so I will send an owl to your parents." He picked up a piece of paper, and a quill, and began to write in a loopy handwriting. On another piece of paper he wrote something else. Then he handed it to Harper. "Is that all? Good. Now, here's your note. Goodnight."

He left no room for discussion. Harper mumbled goodnight and left. As she walked past Filch, she flashed her note. She came to the Gryffindor Tower, said the password, and went to bed. No one was waiting for her.

***

"No! That's wrong – ten points from Gryffindor." Yes, Snape was back to his usual self; he felt he had a reputation to uphold. Neville had been about to blow up the whole school while making a shrinking potion.

Chewing on her wand, Harper was working with Hermoine. Their potion was a rancid, puke green slop. Suddenly, a prefect came in. Hesitantly, he looked up at Snape.

"I need Harper Skys," he said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Harper, go." Harper rose from her seat, and followed the prefect from the dungeon. He led up to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and waved a hand towards the stairs, motioning for Harper to go up them. She rode the stairs up to the large oak door, while the prefect left. Quietly, she knocked on the door, and entered.

Dumbledore was sitting in his desk. He appeared not to notice her. When he looked up his face was pale and haunted. "Sit down, please," he said quietly. Harper sat down in a soft plush chair. "Harper, you parents are missing. I am so sorry." He handed Harper a roll of parchment.

Harper couldn't breath. She was falling into a great, black void. "What?" she choked out. Her voice suddenly became very hard and cold. "Voldemort."

"I'm afraid so. That makes Severus your legal guardian," he said abruptly.

The silence was broken by the bell. Harper stared at the wall. Her face was void of everything, absolutely no emotion. Dumbledore looked at her with kind pity. Suddenly, Snape burst through the door.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Voldemort has my parents," said Harper expressionlessly.

Snape leaned against the wall. He just couldn't believe that his sister was missing. "What are we going to do?" he asked in a cold flat voice.

"Severus, what can we do?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape flinched. His Dark Mark was burning again. "Not now!" he hissed.

"What?" asked Harper.

"Voldemort wants me," he answered.

"Go, maybe you can find something," sighed Dumbledore.

Harper watched her uncle disappear. She stood up, and began to pace around the room. She traced her fingers on the seam of the wall.

***

Snape stood before all of the free Death Eaters in a tense silence. Voldemort stared coldly at him.

"So has come your time of repentance," cooed Voldemort. Then he nodded, "Lucius." One of the hooded figures stepped out, and took Snape into the wood. The sounds of agony reached the other Death Eaters as Lucius Malfoy punished Snape for his treachery. "Crucio!" could be heard.

When they returned, Snape walked with a stoop. His greasy black hair fell over his face, and his face was smeared with blood.

"Good. Now Lucius, is you son ready?"

"Yes," said Lucius. Ready for the initiation. Voldemort recruited new Death Eaters at the age of sixteen (A/N: and if he doesn't, too bad 'cause he has to in this story!).

"Very good. Now, Severus, I have been thinking of how Skys could be of use," he paused for a dramatic effect. "Bring her here, next meeting, and we shall initiate her." He cackled evilly.

Snape thought very quickly. The best he could come up with was, "yes, master." 

One by one the Death Eaters left.

***

Harper had slumped back into the overstuffed chair. Dumbledore silently contemplated her. 

Suddenly, Snape was back, and he looked disheveled. The blood was now a crusted hue between rust and black. He shoved himself into a chair and grunted.

"Severus, what-" Harper began

"Forgiveness," he sneered. "He forgave me. Dumbledore, Albus," said Snape. He looked at Harper. "Albus, he…he wants her to join."

"What? Severus," began Dumbledore, but he couldn't go on.

Join what? Wondered Harper. And who was 'he'?

"We have to. What choice to we have?" asked Snape.

"I don't know. Fine," sighed Dumbledore. "Look after her."

"Okay." Snape had been hoping Dumbledore would forbid it.

"What?" demanded Harper.

"You're going to become a Death Eater," said Snape. He stared at the high-carpeted floor.


	5. Is it enough?

**__**

Is it enough?

Harper went back to class. She had transfiguration. She gave McGonagall her note, and took a seat next to Ron.

"What was that?" Ron asked. He could see Harper was flushed. In her eyes a fired burned.

"My parents are missing," she said, but she didn't dare talk about the Death Eaters.

Harry looked at her. "No way!"

"Yes!" she snapped back.

"Is there a problem?" inquired McGonagall. Then she turned back to the class, instructing them to change a candle into a mouse.

"Ya think she really wants a bunch of mice running around?" asked Ron.

"Shut up!" hissed Hermione.

Finally the bell rang, excusing the students for lunch. The food appeared, and the students began to eat. Except Harper, she couldn't eat. Malfoy (Draco) passed, but retraced his steps.   
"What's the matter, Skys? Can't you eat?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shove it, Malfoy," she returned.

"You bloody mudblood lover, someday you'll be sorry!" he taunted.

Harper was out of her seat in a flash. The next moment she had him pinned to the floor. A teacher was also up, and split the two apart. 

"He started it!"

"She started it!" They both shouted.

"I don't care who started it." Both students escaped detention, and returned to their seats. Lunch carried on without further interruption.

Well, except for the owls. In they swooped. The owls dropped packages on people's plates, heads, and laps. Freddie, Harper's owl, didn't come in. Instead, a gray owl gave her a thin roll. Quickly she tore it open. The letter was written in a scratchy scarlet letters. It said:

__

Harper Skys---are you ready? But really, is it enough to be ready? 

Forgive me---I expect to see you tomorrow. Until then…

"What's that about?" questioned Harry, reading over her shoulder.

"I don't know," she lied. She knew it had to be from Voldemort, and that it was about the initiation ceremony.

***

Snape was happily giving the Gryffindors F's. A sudden Pop! startled him from his duties. He looked up, and saw Lucius Malfoy grinning down at him.

"Lucius, what?" he asked. 

"Nothing, Severus," he smirked. "I wanna go have some fun, just you and me."

"I can't."

"Come on, put down those papers. Let's go torture some muggles. In celebration."

"Celebration of what?"

"Celebration of Draco and Harper joining, of course!"

Snape sighed; it did some tempting. And what else could he do? He also had Death Eater duties. "Let me get my cloak."

First they went to a muggle's house in London. There was a couple sleeping in bed, quietly snoring. Lucius set about shutting the door, and windows. Then he set Wingardium Leviosa on the man, and Snape followed the suit on the woman.

Both people woke up and began to scream. Lucius put a silencing charm on both of them. Then he flung the man around the room. Snape began to toss the woman up and down, like a yo-yo. Lucius slammed the man against the far wall. The man's head hit the wall with a sickening crack, before he slumped to the floor-dead. The woman's mouth opened in horror, but no sound escaped. Snape shut his eyes and cast the killing curse upon her.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Lucius as if to say "is that enough?"

"Well, that was fun," said Lucius. Then his features turned cold, and he was the disguinshed Malfoy again. "I will see you tomorrow night," and with that he left.

When Snape returned to his room Dumbledore was waiting.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out. Out with Lucius."

Dumbledore nodded. He never asked anything further when Snape said he'd been out with Lucius. He could guess well enough. "Okay. I've managed to keep the M.M.Ps out of you sister's disapperence."

"Thank you. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was that woodelf of a husband that's the problem," it was his attempt at a joke. 

__

A/N: I thought I'd clear it up that Harper's dad is a woodelf, like in the Lord of the Rings, and not a house elf. Sorry that that was short, but I have a slight writer's block, and I really want to get to a good part. This story is not so structured as my last one.


	6. Iniation

__

A./N: This will be horribly short, so sorry. I felt I had to update, though.

****

Initiation

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement. It was time again for quidditch tryouts. Harry was now captain, and would be judging. Oliver Wood wasn't coaching this year; he was playing for the Puddlemere United Reserve team again. Olive promised Harper he'd owl often, and see her at Christmas.

Harry was seeker, Harper keeper, and Ron tried out and made extra beater. Presently, the team was walking back up to the common room. Harper, Harry, and Ron were debating teams.

"Chudley Cannons all the way!" said Ron.

Harper peeked out the window. The sun was beginning to drop. "But their colors, I mean-"

She was cut off by a looming figure. It was, of course, Snape. He looked at Ron and Harry. "Harper, can I see you in my office? Weasley, Potter, go," he snapped.

Harry looked at Ron who rolled his eyes before leaving.

Snape and Harper walked down into the dark, damp, dungeon (ugh, alliteration). He shut the door, but did not offer a chair to his niece.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Harper quietly, her stomach twisting into a knot.

Snape sighed, leaned against the wall, and shut his eyes. "Let's go." He held his hand out to Harper. She took it, and it seemed to her that a forest had just grown about them.

Snape led her to a circle of dark cloaked and hooded figures. In the center huddled three trembling boys in Slytherin robes. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Snape nudged her to join them, before taking his place in the circle. A few more of Voldemort's followers appeared. Shortly after a creature slid over. Then he drew himself up, and sat in a stone chair. The hood dropped back and revealed a pale face with slits for a nose. Voldemort.

He grinned coldly at the assembled. "Friends," he hissed, "today is truly a day to celebrate. For we have an enemy joining us!" a murmur rusher over the group. "Also, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's sons (er, I don't know Crabbe and Goyle's first names!). Shall we begin?" his eyes glittered. "Harper?"

Harper hesitantly stepped forward. Two Death Eaters stepped forward also. One grabbed Harper's right arm and shoulders. The other took Harper's left arm, pushed up the sleeve, and presented it to Voldemort.

Before he began he looked closely at her. "Will you always follow me?" he asked, beginning.

"Yes…my lord," Harper choked.

Then Voldemort took up his wand, and branded the Dark Mark deep into Harper's left forearm.

Harper gasped and squirmed, but she did not scream. Next was Crabbe, then Goyle. Finally, Malfoy stumbled up. His eyes, wide with horror shut tight as the wand was raised.

"Lucius, tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Voldemort's cold voice sneered.

Lucius nodded, and as he did his hood fell back, revealing white hair glittering in the moonlight.

"Then tomorrow you will take these four, and train them.

***

Harper sneaked up to the common room, clutching her arm. It had to be past midnight. She and Snape had went to see Dumbledore after the meeting.

She entered the common room and saw none other than the famous trio huddled around the fire. Harry rose from his seat just as Harper dropped her arm.

"Do you know what time it is?" began Harry.

"Yes, mother," Harper retorted.

"What happened? You were gone all night!"

"Nothing. I-I just had to talk with Severus for a while. Isn't that what you do with uncles?"

"Not me," Harry said quietly.

__

A/N: I could write more, but I still have a writer's block on this story.


End file.
